Kakarot (DBBG)
'' Kakarot(カカロット;Lit.Kakarotto)'' is a short 14-years old Saiyan and the second son of Bardock,The Saiyan General and Gine,The Maked Saiyan and The younger brother of Raditz.. He was sent to Earth when Frieza attacked Planet Vegeta,he was found by an elder martial arts master,but Goku killed him in an instant and begun his killing spree in the world. But he was soon made good by Tiights,after he saw her kindness. History Origins Born Kakarot in the age 793 by Gine and Bardock and was brother with the 14-years old Raditz. He was sent to earth in the same age after Frieza's attack. He landed in his pod on earth,and when he meet Grandpa Gohan he never lost his memory,so he killed him in an instant and then begun his killing spree. Jaco Saga He was sent to Earth before the attack of Frieza,that alerted The Galactic Patrol and The Xeno-king. He was found by an elder named Son Gohan and killed him instantly. Journey To The West Saga Meeting Tights and Jaco He meet Jaco and Tights one year later and decided to join them in the search for the Dragon Balls but not before almost killing them. The Journey Kakarot begins his journey together with Jaco and Tights.Their First stop is an seemingly empty village,just to find out that the townsfolk is terrorized by a Changeling Demon named Oolong,the townsfolk promising them the 3-star Dragon Ball if they save their kidnapped girls and defeat the Demon. Kakarot tricks the Demon into revealing his true self,revealing to be an Pig,he then leas them to the girls,the trio getting their 3-star Dragon Ball and needs to also supervise Oolong. They Call him...Turtle Hermit Roshi! Kakarot accidentally steals Tights's panties in the second night,to Jaco's and Oolong's delight. Kakarot tries to eat an giant sea turtle,but Jaco and Tights stop him from,he reveals to them that he is lost and if they get him back home,he'll grant them a great wish. When they help they find an Old Man named Roshi,who calls himself The Great Turtle Hermit,he shows them the Niambus,an magical flying cloud that only the people with good heart can use it,to everyone's surprise only Kakarot can use it,even if he seemingly has no good heart. But Roshi still don't want to give them the 4-star Dragon Ball,only if Tights show him her panties,which she agrees to,just to find out that Kakarot accidentally took them off. Yamcha The Thief and Pilaf's attack. The Gang already got 6 out of 7 Dragon Balls,and they stop to rest in an Desert,there an thief named Yamcha and his flying cat Pu'ar hears out their conversation about the Dragon Balls,and that they can get any wish granted making Yamcha wanting to have the courage to talk to a girl instead of World Domination. He tries to enter the RV,but just sees Tights naked that makes him blush and scream. Goku soon finds out about Yamcha and his plan,and he fights him,beating him with his magical staff. = Category:Dragon Ball Burst Generation